


Hanahaki Disease

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: *原名《花吐病》”只不过是一场小感冒”





	1. Chapter 1

比起天气预报，罗伊斯更早从同事那得知寒潮来袭。

母亲在打电话时不忘多念叨几句，然而从出门到车库那点距离，他还是被冻的拉高围巾挡住被冻红的鼻子。停好车，在公司楼下的咖啡店买了一大杯咖啡抱着捂了好一会，才舍得摘下手套。打卡坐电梯，被其他部门的人拽去茶水间开了一个小会，一边交流信息，双手捧着手机盲打议程，一看时间都耽误好一会了。

周一清晨只会搭配更枯燥的晨间例会。

罗伊斯推开磨砂玻璃门，会议室里坐满人，一个两个被周末吃干抹净，没精打采的模样，主座位左手边第一个位置有空缺。

“睡醒没”周一综合征是恶性传染疾病，好不容易靠咖啡撑起点精神，一进会议室就被病毒吞噬殆尽了，他忍住没有打个呵欠，把平板连上投影仪，开始调试，ppt、excel都调整到位，罗伊斯还没开始。

施梅尔策像是想起什么“卢卡什刚刚发了信息，他去楼下买药，让我们先开会。” 

“怎么了？”

“小感冒。”

罗伊斯哦了一声，开始跑流程，本月工作完成进度，上周工作总结，本周工作布置，查漏补缺，尽可能的推动项目往前跑。低头看了一眼时间，已经过了十分钟。他没有拉长战线的习惯，部门会议控制在二十分钟已经是他的极限。

会议室门被人推开，是皮什切克。依旧是梳的丝丝分明的背头，衣着得体，三件套外搭风衣，内网有好事者整理他的每日衣着汇集成帖子，帖子分类是时尚打扮。要不是他手上提着装药的袋子，眼睛因为打喷嚏而充血发红，罗伊斯真的看不出他感冒。

“怎么样？”皮什切克走到自己的位置上，坐下来揉揉了太阳穴。

“再有五分钟就能收尾。”

皮什切克在心里估算，知道了会议进行到哪个部分。

罗伊斯的时间观感好，五分钟完成了总结收尾“有问题汇总到一起，十一点左右来找我或是卢卡什”

周一让人元气大伤，崽子在会议室里磨磨蹭蹭收拾东西试图延缓自己回座位面对工作的事实。这点小事，罗伊斯也懒得管，走到了皮什切克旁边，伸手搭在他肩膀上“还好吗？要不要预约医生看看”

感冒不是什么大问题，只是各种小症状特别让人恼火，眼涩鼻塞头脑昏沉，还有连续不断的喷嚏。他想回答罗伊斯的问题，没事吃个药就好了。然而鼻子发痒，他赶紧从抽了几张面纸捂住口鼻。

一个连环喷嚏，如果没有三张叠加的纸巾挡着肯定唾沫横飞，不过现在的情况也不差。纸巾挡住了唾液，却挡不住玫瑰花瓣。大片大片娇嫩鲜红的花瓣从他的口中喷撒出，乍眼一看像是鲜血，在会议室的托圆桌上下起了玫瑰花雨。 

目睹事情经过的多特蒙德采购部的人都惊住了，罗伊斯反应快，喊道“你们还不快戴上口罩，还有哪个不争气的人想给清洁人员添麻烦吗？”

皮什切克打喷嚏打的头脑嗡嗡作响，还能抽空看一眼罗伊斯，表达对他言论的不满。

达胡德坐在靠门的位置，出去翻小抽屉，拿了一叠一次性口罩进来分发。除了皮什切克外，都带好了口罩，只露出一双眼睛直勾勾的注视着他，他已经可以预见，这帮崽子脚踏出会议室门口一步，公司内网会热闹成什么样。

"第一天？"罗伊斯用问句截断了诸如"是谁？""为什么""什么时候"这些简短有力的询问视线。尽管这个问句听起来很别扭，尤其是对于在女孩子的谈恋爱的人来说，体贴男朋友态度自若询问女朋友的情况，以便决定需不需要去一趟药店进行采购。场景又甜又贴心，不过对话发生在一二把手之间——

"相信我，直到喷嚏打出来之前，我也以为这只是一个小感冒"皮什切克表达了抗议。

"的确是个小感冒"罗伊斯笑了一声。

"看来你经验丰富"

"还行"罗伊斯对于皮什切克的反击不置可否""待会你跟朱利安来我座位一趟做工作交接。接下来的一个星期你在家处理邮件文书，需要公司处理的事，跟我或是朱利安说"

皮什切克抬手想表达异议，又打出了一个喷嚏，这次他不用捂住口鼻，反正其他人都带上了口罩，没有横飞的唾沫桌面上又多了一捧花瓣。

"毕竟我经验丰富"罗伊斯原话奉还，收着文件夹，看昏了头脑的二把手一眼，喷嚏打多了，被强力发胶固定好刘海有几缕往下掉。挺可怜的。抽了两张纸巾递给他，趁着他擦眼泪的时候，秉承着乱都乱的心态，顺手揉了一把企鹅头毛。

皮什切克顾及仪态，伸手带着头发往后梳，可惜没有梳子，又拿起平板作势要丢。罗伊斯对于这种以下犯上的行为不加评论，即将被撵出去的人总有点挣扎的权利。

崽子们很开心的围观上级打架，倒是皮什切克预估错误，还没踏出会议室，公司内网已经炸成一团，口袋里的手机接收信息嗡嗡作响。

在同事们的目送下，皮什切克全副武装等电梯，要是手上再抱着一个纸箱就是标准的离职人士打扮。罗伊斯发话要撵皮什切克回家当一个星期的soho，多年资历威严被塞进了碎纸机，吭哧吭哧的吐出来成了废纸条堆，连个挽留的声音的都听不到。

"你们是认真的？"电梯即将到达，皮什切克转头再争取一把。

罗伊斯一挥手，采购部的两扇门当着他的脸关上，叮咚，电梯门开了。


	2. Chapter 2

花吐病（2）

 

维基百科是这样定义花吐病：“由多种病毒引起的一种呼吸道常见病，其中30%-50%是由某种血清型的病毒引起。多发于初冬,主要症状包括：咽干、咽痒或烧灼感，发病同时或数小时后，可有喷嚏、鼻塞、流清水样鼻涕，后变稠。可伴咽痛。一伴随发热及全身症状、以及咳嗽，从口中呕吐出花瓣，普通情况，7-10可自愈，症状明显者可适当对症吃药，减轻症状。”

就像业余花吐病专家罗伊斯总结那样“只是一场普通感冒”

医院预约排到了下个月，皮什切克没心思给公共医疗系统添堵。虽说罗伊斯撵人的动作很利索，在他收拾电脑文件打包回家时，也很贴心的喊好了的士在楼下等着。他的喉咙发痒，有东西黏附，不上不下的卡着，用力的咳了几声，几片花瓣落在他的手上。

口袋的手机震了震，把花瓣往大衣口袋里塞，顺手掏出了手机。

“M.R ‘公文包里有纸袋’”

皮什切克在斜挎包的掏了掏，摸出一个牛皮纸袋。把口袋里的花瓣丢进纸袋里，像个过呼吸病人一样用纸袋裹着大半张脸，用力咳起来，没过一会装了小半袋。

其实他家离公司不远，步行半小时，自行车十五分钟，开车十分钟，只有错开上下班高峰。只是病发第一天，他还有余力能够骑着他的小老婆回家，但是被罗伊斯用电话遥控坐进了的士副驾驶，他就是拿他没办法。

这场小型“感冒”阉割了他的感官，头脑发胀发疼。被车里的暖气一烘，眼皮沉甸甸的合起来，头一点失衡吓醒了。皮什切克打量了周围景观，离家不远了。按亮手机想要看时间，点开锁屏被信息通知刷屏了，全是罗伊斯的。要多喝水要多睡觉少吃刺激性食物多吃富含维c的果蔬，林林总总涵盖一个人一天所有活动。他把信息翻来覆去看了好几遍。手指在屏幕上打打删删，回到家了还没发出一条信息。

把所有东西堆放在餐桌，单身汉的屋子没这么多讲究。餐桌兼具盛放外卖食物办公二合一功能。开了冰箱拿了一支瓶装水灌了自己大半支，还在挣扎试图冲刷掉喉咙间的梗塞物。无果，于是依靠着餐桌边，举起手上的瓶子对着光线打量摇了摇，看着剩余的水在瓶子晃荡作响，还是老老实实用热水壶装水烧开水。

发了一会呆，思绪缓慢的想了一些有的没有，好容易硬下心肠开始干活的。罗伊斯让他在家里当SOHO不是开玩笑，一开邮箱，一如既往的卡了好几分钟收邮件，从先urgent的文件夹开始往下处理。要分发给下级，要整理给上级审批，要跟罗伊斯碰头交换思路和表达，还撞上了月底财务报销，对着手提敲敲打打半天，文件不知道调出来多少份。再一动身就是没人会义务加班打理的午饭时间。皮什切克伸个懒腰，能听到关节哒哒作响。在家办公也好，安静，没有人跟他说话，除了打喷嚏，其余时候花瓣连个冒头的机会都没有。

感冒患者不适合运动，于是他站起来走走，从餐桌一端走到了开水壶给自己倒水。保温壶的性能不错，晾在那一动不动，倒出来的水还有些烫嘴。这时候他的桌面很有趣，左边是用过的纸巾团，右边堆着他喷出来的玫瑰。

“喝水了吗”whatapp弹出信息。

“喝了三杯”

“冷的瓶装水不算数”

隔了一会，皮什切克才回复这条信息“现在是热的三杯”

MR:“hhhhhh，中午吃什么？”

LP“没想好，你呢”

MR“和平时一样楼下工作餐，记得别吃刺激性东西”

LP“知道了。我家里附近有间不错的家庭餐厅，我去吃”

MR“ok。下午好好休息，有事我先处理，有些文件需要你经手的，我晚上去你家拿给你”

然后，whatapp就没动静了。大概是被小崽子拽去吃午饭，午休时间不存在公事是办公楼里的不成文规定，更别是放任罗伊斯骚扰一个病人。

不想传染给别人，皮什切克自带饭盒下楼去吃饭，吃完了，按照罗伊斯的信息买了一盒维生素辅剂，吃了两颗就睡过去了。

他做了一个梦，他梦见罗伊斯。

那是罗伊斯第一次遇到了花吐病病人，惊慌失措的，一下班就往医院隔离室跑，过了探访时间的也要守在医院外跟人打电话。每天公司家里医院跑，还要随时关注治疗最新动态，一个星期不到了瘦了一圈了，比起住在医院里的只能从视频看到患者，不知道谁更像病人。

偶尔在办公室里能听到他小小声的打电话，Lewy，Lewy。他担忧的声音软绵绵的，让人心忧。

于是皮什切克什么都没说，就像现在一样。

有时候，真的只是有时候，他试图探索那些隐晦的不可告人的想法。是不是那个人走了，他就有个缝隙，或是零星连火花都算不上的机会。明明那么不相似的两个人，然而闭上眼睛，依偎在身边的温度总是一样的，迷惑性这么强，哪怕喊错一次也好，近乎自暴自弃的想着，只要有一次的失误，他就有理由说服自己，放弃吧，他爱的人不是你。换一个人吧，哪怕没这么深切的爱着，至少可以分享一些什么。

然而罗伊斯在自己也不知道的情况下通过这场无声的考验，由始至终，无论是醒着醉着，闲着无聊或是忙晕头，只要是罗伊斯找他都是认认真真的看着他的眼睛，喊道“卢卡什。”

卢卡什。卢卡什.皮什切克。  
皮什切克是在临近晚饭时间才醒来，睡得不知道时日，看着昏暗的天色如同面临着世界末日。

感觉又冷又热，裹着几床被子睡，睡得一身汗湿。换了一身睡衣，用湿毛巾草草擦了一把，收拾好了床单和脏睡衣丢在洗衣筐里。他自觉精神还行，还能出门吃个晚饭再回来换被子，然而在擦洗时，看一眼浴室镜子，镜子里的头发凌乱，神色疲惫，平时撑起来的好看姿态被病毒腐蚀，连咳嗽都磕的有气无力

他听到了门铃声，物业吗？

走出去开门，是罗伊斯，手上提着两个大袋子，沉甸甸的，东西快要破袋而出。皮什切克上前帮他分担了一半重量。

把袋子挪到了桌上，罗伊斯开始分东西“你的晚餐，维C片，水果，还有一个煮蛋计时器，提醒你喝水的。两箱水一天保底六枝，自己看着办”

“你怎么了”皮什切克看着他忙前忙后，半天才问了一句。

‘“给你送文件，顺便帮你补给，先别忙着谢我，把晚餐给吃了”

在皮什切克吃晚餐时，罗伊斯甚至带着手套把那堆用过的纸巾花瓣零碎生活垃圾全到扫到一个袋子。

真贤惠。皮什切克这样想着，却没说。

盯着人吃饭吃水果，罗伊斯才放心顺手带着一大包垃圾往外走，皮什切克想送他，被人在门口按住了，罗伊斯笑了笑，嘴角歪歪扭扭像个小孩子做了一个不成功的鬼脸“早点好，我快忙疯了。”

“会的，我会照顾好自己的”

“那就好了，晚安，卢卡什”

“晚安，马尔科”


	3. Chapter 3

花吐病（3）

 

现代人的择业标准散漫，钱多事少离家近，三点沾一点就够了。罗伊斯想进多特蒙德的理由就是这么简单，简单的说出来没人信。毕业去多特蒙德面试没过，去了门兴。门兴不算差，法夫尔器重手把手的带。

熬了几年，因为熬夜或是饮食不规律这点小事进了几次医院，报表成绩上不算差，稍微露出一点跳槽意愿，好几家的HR都过来接触。最后还是选了多特。

多特办公室的布局很有趣，开放式，连格子间都没有，几张桌子一拼一个team的人围成一圈，组员放在一起，全靠名牌认人。部门经理和副经理能享受优待，跳出大圆圈，两张长长的L型桌，拼在一起，一人有两台电脑屏幕，方便切换文件。惯常是一把手坐在左边，二把手坐在右边，升职的时候，皮什切克直接把东西往左边的桌子放。这点小事传出茶水间就有磨牙谣言，新王还没登基，就开始谋朝篡位，不过罗伊斯没在意，位置就这么定下来。

工作汇总都是先经皮什切克的手，再到他手上签字核准。坐久了，接多了对方递过来的文件才反应过来，他是左撇子，皮什切克坐在他左边，他拿东西更方便。

二把手请假，过滤网一撤，什么大事小事都往他涌。在电脑前坐了一早上，连水壶里的水都是小朋友顺路给装的，一伸直背脊，肌肉酸痛的趴在桌上想要骂人。说是让皮什切克回去当SOHO，然而不少事他都包揽下来。他良心尚存，糟蹋病人这种事目前还做不出。更遑论，他还欠过皮什切克一次。

成年人，尤其是走上工作岗位的成年人是没有失恋喝酒宿醉意识全无的自由。就算和维持长期稳定恋爱，并且准备带回家见家长的男朋友发生剧烈争吵，甚至说到了分手，从酒吧出来时，天旋地转，抱着了电线杆吐了连胃部都要反过来。亲友把他送回家，贴心的安置在沙发还不忘盖上毯子。第二天手机闹铃在桌面震了三轮，总算把人从昏迷中扯出来。

看了眼时间，匆匆梳洗一把，拿了手机钥匙往外跑，去到公司勉强踩点打卡。在电梯里跟皮什切克遇个正着。皮什切克，多特蒙德永远的行走的穿衣指南，拿着咖啡上下打量着他。罗伊斯的脑子一片乱糟糟，能顺利到达公司，简直是上天怜见他的悲惨坎坷的感情路。后脑勺太阳穴眼尖眉梢没有一处不在疼，闻到了咖啡味没吃早餐的胃部狠狠地抽出一把，还能有更糟的事发生吗？

有。电梯到了采购部所在楼层，还在迷迷瞪瞪的罗伊斯被人拽着手腕往逃生通道走。没等他反应过来发生什么，皮什切克开口“还好吗？”

逃生通道的感应灯亮了，足够让罗伊斯看清倒映在一旁消防柜玻璃门的身影。憔悴的，邋遢的，难堪的，毫不体面地，被感情重创的普通人。简单的梳洗没能盖住他的身上的酒气，身体上，心灵上都残留着昨晚的痕迹。尤其是站在皮什切克，跟他一对比。

罗伊斯动了动嘴唇，想要说出还好不坏还行给我十分钟，任何能搪塞过的话语，被酒精麻痹的神经却诚实的说出“我想再睡一会。”

“你的确该回去好好休息”罗伊斯似乎听到了皮什切克的笑了一声。声控灯到时就暗了，有人摸黑往他手里塞东西“我帮你请假。拿好，这是我家钥匙，我家比较近。你过去躺一会，有什么事好了再说”

那时候的罗伊斯还真的只是罗伊斯，刚摆脱助理头衔，宿醉的人被牵着鼻子走塞进了的士，听对方跟司机交代地址，还提前付了钱。他有些自暴自弃，任由事态超出预期的发展。于是他真的到了皮什切克家，真的进了他的房子，按照短信上的指使，找出了干净衣服，洗澡洗漱，把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，洗好了又丢进了干衣机，喊了一个外卖。躺在客厅的长沙发眼睛一闭就说过去，睡到了下午才醒。

还没到下班时间，不用和屋主正面遇见，罗伊斯尽可能的把房子收拾成原样，带走了垃圾和穿过的睡衣，他打算洗干净再还给皮什切克，要不直接买件新的还回去。锁好的门的钥匙塞在地毯下。这栋公寓的物业对得起每个月管理费，罗伊斯可以省下不少心。

这么尴尬的事端就这样潦草的翻过一页，直到现在，他们都还没正式说过这件事，一来罗伊斯不知道怎么开口，二来皮什切克表现出一副没有任何事情发生过的样子，要不是家里衣柜还放着那套睡衣，罗伊斯忍不住要怀疑那天的一切只是宿醉的一个梦。

皮什切克可以说是救过他一回，罗伊斯记得这份好。如果是其他人感冒病重回家休息，作为部门经理，他同样会挑起对方的职责。但是对于皮什切克，他又忍不住多做一些什么，至少让他能像宿醉的自己那样，眼睛一闭，漫长的劳苦的一天就这样过去了。

工作和生活从来学不会善待人，临近下班又来一宗突发事件。客户在使用他们的产品时，发生意外造成了小型火灾。采购、法律、售后都不用下班了。当即开了一个小型会议，大概是下班心切，平时至少扯皮一个半小时，然后画个一小时讲正式的会议，今天居然在四十分钟内划分了责任块。又上去法夫尔的办公室把问题和解决方法捋一遍。

法夫尔重视罗伊斯，连发生这种产品意外对他也没有重话。两个人确定后今后的沟通方向，赶紧挥手让人下班。

像是想到了什么，他又喊住了罗伊斯“卢卡什怎么样？”

“不太舒服。我怕传染给其他人就让他回去上班了。年底了别再来这种非战斗性减员的事。”罗伊斯摆出一副抱怨的语气，法夫尔还不了解他？

“自己掂量着，实在不行，就让人回来了，大不了关在储物间里，有文件就用小推车递进去”

罗伊斯被逗乐，挥挥手上文件说“用不着，要我在呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

生病时的睡眠与昏迷无异。因缺水自昏迷中醒来，睁开眼昏昏沉沉半天才缓过来。如同坠入深海的睡眠的却没有带来好的睡眠质量，合上眼就是浮光掠影流动，黑白的彩色的，主演旁观什么角色都有。皮什切克没让自己沉溺其中太久，起床冲澡，擦着头发出来，看到了半床一地板的玫瑰花瓣只觉得头疼，连他自己都不知道是什么时候吐。扫花瓣时，平日看的刑侦剧浮现，忍不住想要是睡觉时，头不着着意的一拧，他会不会被花瓣噎住，窒息而死。

他蹲下身抓起一把花瓣看着红色花瓣自指缝撒落，纷纷扬扬的像是下起一场小雨，也许他早该为了这份感情死去。

把自己和房间收拾，皮什切克裹着睡袍去吃早餐。不用出门，连发蜡盖子都没打开。前一天罗伊斯的到访给他带来不少的方便食物，病人的肠道懒得蠕动，除了对水仍保持充足的渴求，但是他还是坚持吃了一个橙子一把蓝莓蓝莓，味觉变的愚钝，舌根总有苦味泛起，于是他加热松饼就着糖浆，凑合过一顿早餐。然而糖浆十足腻味，灌了自己两大杯热水才给压下去。没有开咖啡机，罗伊斯给他带来补给时，还不忘把他的咖啡豆象征性的锁起来，替换成洋甘菊茶包。

暖色的液体滑下食道，会慢慢泛起一点甘甜，喝起来味道不赖，干脆用保温壶泡了一整壶放在餐桌上，打开电脑开始工作。

看了一轮邮件没有着急回复，翻开笔记开始写纲要，现状一二三问题点一二三方案一二三，涉及的对接主体，洋洋洒洒三四页，最后整合到一张a4纸上。虽然常有发生外人把罗伊斯误认为是实习生，皮什切克是部门经理的乌龙事，PD的人都知道，整体方向进度的把控，鼓舞士气，罗伊斯是一把好手，尤其是他对多特的感情是所有人看在眼里。皮什切克则是更擅长风险把控，口头上说着不输当赢，动起手恨不得连本带利的捞回来。

心里有数后，他没有发邮件或是skype，直接打电话。座机响了三声有人接了，是罗伊斯。

"今晚的跨国电话会议约在几点在哪里开了"皮什切克直接说正事。

"你还在休息——"

"马尔科，这块是我的职责，你做的够多了，现在让我来接手好吗？"

他听到罗伊斯在叹气，为难之余也有几分庆幸，的确像皮什切克说的，善后这档子事的确不是他的专场，昨晚只出了一个大概方向，后面碰上细节，他肯定得头疼，小年轻们还没到可以接手这个业务时候，揠苗助长从来不是好事"我晚点约了时间通知你，地点就，我去你家吧，我们别给工作人员添麻烦"

"记得带换洗衣服和牙刷来，我有预感，今晚这个会议有的我们折腾。"

下班后，罗伊斯先回去拿了东西，又开车去皮什切克家。

好的风险把控人员都自带走一步看三步的好习惯，事态发展不会超出他们的预估太远，好事说中是有先见之明，坏事说中了就是乌鸦嘴。皮什切克敢说这个会议有的折腾，那么会议时间绝不下三小时。

两个人吃了一个便餐，碰头核准手上的资料证书，屋内暖气温度打得够高，罗伊斯觉得口干，去洗碗柜翻出一个干净的杯子给自己倒水。

"甜的。洋甘菊花茶？"他端着杯子打量好一会，才疑惑的问。

"不是你买的吗？"皮什切克当着他的面把咖啡机也锁了，人在屋檐下，罗伊斯赶紧灌了自己一杯茶。

"是吗，我去药房让导购帮我拿的"

皮什切克放弃说他点什么，没见过这么坦荡荡敷衍人的，然而还是把手上的剥好皮的橙子递给罗伊斯。

电话会议从八点到十一点半，一个加长马拉松。期间中两个人无声比着嘴唇骂粗口，皮什切克是波兰人，这也没阻拦他翻出新花样的用德语辱骂制造商。罗伊斯比他只好不坏，只恨自己忘了带水壶，不然已经摔了三回。就这样会议还算圆满，至少方案开始推行，鬼知道后面会发生什么。

罗伊斯踢了棉拖鞋踩着一地板的花瓣把自己摔倒了客厅的沙发上。他因为这样那样的原因睡过几回这张厚实布艺沙发，抱着枕头就能闭眼。皮什切克收拾好了桌面走过去在他屁股上拍了一记"去洗个澡吧，明天还要上班"

"我谢谢你提醒"罗伊斯抬手挥了挥示意皮什切克过来一下，皮什切克走过附身问他怎么了。罗伊斯抬手直击屋主两腿间，还动了动手指捏了捏，哇喔一声。趁着皮什切克没反应过来翻过沙发椅背抓过自己的衣袋往浴室冲。

这是罗伊斯的一个坏毛病，皮什切克没少愁着这个人长得漂亮的一张脸，内网被人喊女神，怎么就个流氓习性。想想新实习生入公司第一天就迎来呗上级掏裆的见面礼，一瞬间不知道是找工会投诉还是找上上级。然而没过多久，皮什切克总能发现内网里罗伊斯后援会莫名其妙的又增员了，男的。

这年头的小孩子都斯德哥尔摩吗，多特蒙德要完了。

罗伊斯被同级收拾过几次，最近下手都找小年轻，小年轻嘻嘻哈哈的随便他摸，皮什切克逃离毒手太久，今晚突然一重温，半天没缓过来，看着沙发上的人形凹痕，没忍住咳出声。花瓣堆的比抱枕还高。

罗伊斯洗完澡穿好了睡衣探头探脑的打量着，像只小老鼠，深怕皮什切克在埋伏他。皮什切克在刷牙，电动牙刷嗡嗡作响，满嘴都是泡沫，看了罗伊斯一眼往旁边挪了一步，让出洗手池前面对镜子位置。罗伊斯熟门熟路找到了吹风筒拿着梳子开始吹造型，都是抹发胶梳造型的人，皮什切克看了一会，看着羊驼毛渐渐有了形状，上手就是一通揉。罗伊斯迅速做出了反击，拿起漱口杯喝了一口朝皮什切克身上喷正中红心十分，正面湿透的白T恤十足贴身，显露漂亮的肌肉块状线条。

完全没想自己喷泉技巧还能有这个准头，反映过来对方还是个病人，赶紧推着人往房间走"赶紧换衣服"

"幸亏我还没洗澡，不然这衣服得你手洗"皮什切克还有心思开玩笑。这也是罗伊斯第一次进他的房间，灰色墙壁，床铺衣柜床头柜工作台，简洁明了。他着重看了三扇门的衣柜的，怎么都想不通，就是这个三扇门衣柜造就了多特蒙德的封面男模。

"我还以为你会有个衣帽间"想起了自己身上穿的衣服就在这个衣柜拿的"对了，一直忘了还你"

"拿去穿吧，我买的时候买小了尺寸，一直放着没动"罗伊斯学会了闭嘴了。 还是没忍住开衣柜门，上次他醉的一塌糊涂，能找到睡衣就不错了，这次认真的看衣柜，宛如参观一个小型的男装展览柜台。

他握着皮什切克的手摇了摇"我替我司全体女员工对你表达敬意"

皮什切克很配合"能为女士服务是我应该做的。"

一通胡扯就是凌晨一点，皮什切克洗完澡出来，罗伊斯裹着毯子蜷成一团看晚间新闻，客厅的空调温度打的高，他还是一副怕冷的样子。

"早点睡吧"他突然开口，能看到罗伊斯的肩膀抖了抖，是吓到了。

"卢卡什，你过来一下"皮什切克小心翼翼的靠近在罗伊斯身旁坐好。他转过来，伸手去贴皮什切克的额头"幸好没发烧，你也早点，晚安"

客厅的吊灯是温柔的暖黄色，自高处倾斜而下，在罗伊斯漂亮的脸镀上光影。皮什切克痴迷于这份绮丽，却又闭上眼不忍观赏

 

"晚安，马尔科"


	5. Chapter 5

皮什切克清楚知道自己是在做梦。

身边都是熟面孔，莱万、胡尔梅斯。他们抱成一团，不顾形象的高声叫嚷。对了，他们赢了投标，正讨论今晚去哪庆祝。他像个看了八百遍的老电影的观众，台词顺其自然的脱口而出“今晚从第一间酒吧喝到最后一家”转头朝着另一端的人招呼道“马尔科，一起啊”

这个罗伊斯很年轻，长相青涩，像是暑假打杂的高中生混进会场看热闹。门兴的职员门口等他，招手示意他赶紧过来。没有人听到皮什切克的无心失言，他像是一条分界线，看着罗伊斯笔挺的、瘦弱的背影往外走，多特蒙德的欢呼热闹被他隔绝在身后。

想起了，这是他第一次见到罗伊斯的场景。多特蒙德和门兴竞标一个项目，罗伊斯一个人狠插了多特产品售后一刀，而多特把门兴从货源到售后都捅个遍，罗伊斯一人无力回天，跟着公司同事退场时，甚至保持不住礼节性笑容。

皮什切克怎么想都想不通，明明第一次见面离罗伊斯最近的是他，兜兜转转多年才在最开始的位置，站在他身边，喊道“马尔科，一起。

没等他想明白，他就醒了。被人从睡梦硬生生扯出来的感觉很不好，后脑的每块骨头都在大声嚷嚷神经跳跃，一份U型枕的苦痛从脑后顺延而出一直环抱着太阳穴，他忍不住用母语骂了一句脏话。上天怜见，房间还是一片昏暗，厚重的隔热涂层窗帘很对得起他的价格，没有随之四季变幻的天色，他也无从判断时间，一手扶着额头，一手撑着床，皱着眉坐起身，喉咙间发出不满低声嘶吼。人类与野兽的分界线在早起这件事上暧昧不明。感觉到有人靠近，他抬头看人——

皮什切克的长相很耐看，眼窝深，眉毛平整的压在眼眶上，往下拉出两道线就是鼻梁，嘴唇薄，脸型方正，平时笑起来显得分外和善。此时皱着眉头看着，没有表情显得分外不满。他定睛看了一会，试探的喊道“马尔科？”

“谢天谢地，你终于清醒了”听语气罗伊斯像是松了一口气的，他走近把被杯子塞进皮什切克的手里，低声抱怨着“我真担心你一时睡糊涂了，随手拿个枕头把我被捂死”

皮什切克感谢他这份体贴，喝了半杯水，总算从轻微脱水状态缓过来。全身都在疼，又觉得冷，指尖在打颤，与大范围的不适相比，喉咙那点酸胀不算什么。身边都是睡梦中咳出的玫瑰花瓣，溢出，蔓延到地面，在暖气的输送下布满整个房间。

罗伊斯穿着棉拖鞋，踩着花瓣地毯进了房间，此时坐在床边，满脸担忧看着他。皮什切克打量着他的衣着，好好地穿着衬衫，只是没有打领带，头发用发胶固定行装，比起梦里高中生气质，现在罗伊斯长进多了，看起来像个大学生。

“几点了？”

罗伊斯把暖气的温度打高“八点。本来喊你起来吃药，我再回公司，你这样，我都准备上午请假，带你去看急诊”

“我怎么了”皮什切克还是一副没反映过来的模样，与平时相把控全场的稳重相差甚远。

“将近四十度，够资格看急诊了”罗伊斯苦中作乐的补充道“也算好事，至少我不用满世界打电话看看哪个医生能腾出一个上午”

“公司怎么办”

罗伊斯皱着眉去用手去探他的额头的“该不会已经烧傻了？年底了给我来这种意外。别惦记公司，一个上午而已，采购部不会被人端掉。不过你的体温再控制不下来，我部靠谱的人就少一个了”

“能帮我再装杯水吗？”皮什切克把杯子递给他。

罗伊斯拿着杯子出门，回来的时候手上搭着一条毛巾和两杯水，趁着罗伊斯出门那点功夫，皮什切克终于捋清楚前后一二三

“喝。喝完擦把汗。这时候别想着洗澡。洗把脸我带你去医院，记得带好证件”一把手的位置做久了，罗伊斯在宣布决定时总会带着命令式的语气。

“我有第二个方案。你先回公司，我在家里吃个阿司匹林再睡一天，要是今晚的体温还控制不下，我们就去医院”罗伊斯一边眉毛往上挑，皮什切克就知道他的耐心告罄，然而他没准备听到他，继续分析“我们现在去医院，医生给我抽血，打发我回来等报告，浪费掉一个上午。年底了部门真的不可以同时少了两个签字的。你现在打开邮箱，指名道姓找我们两个的邮件绝对不少”

说完他一口气的喝了两杯水，把毛巾擦把脸，同时递给了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯本来有点迁怒的意思，一来是睡眠不足遗留的坏脾气，二来看不得皮什切克被抽掉了半条命的样子。从他进BVB以来，皮什切克一直是部门backup，永远神采飞扬风度翩翩。一时间被一个小病撕扯，打回原状，怎么想心里都过不去。

动动嘴唇想要说何必呢，一想到最没资格说他的人是自己，牙齿一碰妥协了，接过毛巾水杯“Fine，我现在去公司，下班我过来，你还是这个体温，我们立刻去医院”

皮什切克立刻举双手表示赞成。“对了帮个忙”

罗伊斯点点头，把睡袍递给他示意他赶紧起床“你不说我都忘了，自己去换套干净睡衣，我换了床单再走？”

皮什切克愣住了。

“睡了一晚上，床单都被汗打湿了，还不换？是没有备用床单吗？”罗伊斯没等他答复，自己动手翻起来衣柜“我找到了”

刚才那段对话太过微妙，皮什切克暗地里翻了自己一个白眼“真的非常感谢。我的意思是，下班的时候，记得把我的老婆装在车后箱里载回来，放公司怎么都放不下心。说着把钥匙抛给了罗伊斯。


	6. Chapter 6

那年冷的要命。

围巾帽子手套装备一件没少，罗伊斯甚至放弃了自己女朋友R6，蹭遍每个部门的求顺风车。他相貌漂亮，性格闹腾又讨喜，愿意绕他的人能从地下室排到天台。

来了多特，莱万早早拿了牌照。办公室的人没少拿这件事嘲笑罗伊斯，本土生物不敌外来入侵物种。。

其实也不顺路，罗伊斯只让莱万在经过公交站台把他放下，有直达巴士到他家门口。作为回报，家里有点什么好吃好玩的，他会给莱万留一份。好些周末莱万直接留宿他家，两个人抱着小侄子对着电视打游戏，J.B的音乐放得震耳欲聋，姐姐回来，看的直摇头，赶紧带走了儿子，深怕被不成器的舅舅带坏了品位。

一来二往，友情萌发生长，罗伊斯理直气壮，下班后打开车门把自己塞进了副驾驶，顺带用装满品味堪忧的音乐的ipod占据了汽车控制板。偶尔两人发生小争吵，莱万会把音乐切换成广播以示抗议。

这是罗伊斯第一次听到花吐病这几个词。广播的奇趣栏目说着男子打喷嚏喷出花瓣的事。回想起来，罗伊斯都忘了是因为什么事两人发生争吵，只记得自己愤懑不平，不与专心开车的莱万搭话，摸出手机刷推，hashtag刷上热榜，文字图片视频都说着同一件事。

车子到达公司，他那点脾气早就消了，讨好般的把手机递给拉手刹的莱万看。莱万凑近去看手机屏，关掉了暖气，车厢内灰尘飞扬，莱万偏开头打个喷嚏，一片向日葵花瓣飘忽的在空中打着旋的往下掉。

好了，现在可以确认花吐病不是无聊人士的骗术把戏，而是真实存在的。

每个在健身房举重若轻（字面意义）的人的背后都有一段心酸的不为人知的举着2kg没动两下就要死要活的辛酸史。后来罗伊斯还能遇到很多很多的花吐病患者，疲惫害怕难过，什么情绪都有，无论在以后他能为朋友提供点什么帮忙，那年的他只会害怕的抓着的莱万的手腕，紧张的追问他到底怎么了。

莱万看着罗伊斯用力到泛白的骨节，又从嘴里拿出一片恼人的花瓣，低声安抚道"没事的，至少你现在送我去医院，我们可以直接去急诊"

去医院接受检查，最盛时整个城市的上空飘着花瓣。政府成立特别项目小组，患者被统一集中到疾病检控中心。与外界隔离，谁也不知道发生了什么。

绝境给予人无尽勇气，弱小的人类可以举刀屠龙，有人从安保严密的检控中心翻墙逃出，跑到心仪女性的住所楼下，祈求一个吻。烂俗到现代根本没人看的中世界罗曼蒂克老把戏。无名绝症因为一个吻痊愈，好莱坞编剧疯了好一阵的，根据真实故事改编的爱情电影票房平平。

检控中心的负责人翻着白眼在出院通知书上签字，每个患者都收到了一个鄙夷眼神——浪费医药资源的胆小鬼。

莱万没有跟家人说住院的事，出院时都有同事来接的。带着口罩跟人说话，时不时要掀开抖落花瓣。记得帮他把车开过来的同事很贴心，用着同情的眼神他上下一顿的打量的同时很招人嫌。

莱万暗恋这事能让采购部的人笑上三天，公司内网的瘫了好一会，IT部门义务加班以求更多后续。

好不容易轰走了招人嫌的好事分子，罗伊斯站在一旁看天看地不看他。

"走吧，我送你回去"莱万说。

"谁啊？"罗伊斯没管他，装作无意的问。

莱万走近罗伊斯，薄薄的嘴唇抿着，低着头看着罗伊斯，说话的声音都带着笑，用哄小孩的语气说"你亲我一下，我就告诉"

小火箭的名头从大学起就粘在了罗伊斯的额头，他也不负名声，哪怕是在亲吻人的时候。罗伊斯伸出双手捧着莱万的脸，他们身高相差不多了，莱万还低头了，不用垫脚。整个人撞上去，牙齿磕的嘴唇生疼，莱万皱着眉，能看到罗伊斯双眼合紧，睫毛颤抖像是蝶翅张合。不知道是谁的嘴唇干裂，只是简单嘴唇接触都能感觉到细碎的纹路。

鼻尖碰擦，呼吸交缠，然后他们交换了一个真正意义上的亲吻。

这是一个巨大的完美的Happy Ending，如果故事只停留在这。生年已知，卒年不详，生活绕着无名线上下起伏蔓延向前。 他们工作，他们同居，他们做爱，他们分手。 

网络时代分手三部曲，丢东西取关和激情辱骂前男友。罗伊斯很尽职的做到前两个。甚至在莱万申请ins发的第一张图是蠢兮兮的合照，在罗伊斯面前单膝跪下。罗伊斯没给出任何反应。除了第三个，没有抱怨没有辱骂，同事愤懑不平，还能帮腔说好话。和朋友喝酒诉苦都要惦记工作日。无果，幸好有皮什切克搭救，有惊无险。

临近圣诞，罗伊斯躺在家里无所事事，刷ins的看到大学后辈在ins 分享的公司party 邀请，他躺床上看着天花板发了好一会呆，收拾好东西跟家里人说一声就出门了。

到了目的地时，已经是六点了，天暗了一片，全靠街道两旁的橱窗的圣诞灯饰照明。罗伊斯拿着纸袋抬头看着那栋建筑物，拿出手机按号码。这串手机号他无比熟悉，肌肉记忆优越，拨号都不用看键盘，也不知道他换号码没。

电话接通，熟悉的声音疑惑问道"马尔科？"

“我在你公司楼下，你下来一趟吧”说完了挂掉了电话。罗伊斯注视着拜仁的办公楼门口，他看到莱万扶着门直喘气，应该是没有电梯干脆从楼梯跑下来。活该，他在心里暗骂。没有更多的动作。他看着莱万跑出来，发现他，一路小跑被人行通道的红灯阻拦。

隔着斑马线遥遥相对，还是熟悉的脸和衣着，多穿了一件黑色大衣用以应付寒冬，罗伊斯看着莱万忍不住笑，嘴角往上歪，别扭的样子像个小孩。

绿灯。莱万从对面冲破人群跑向他，在他面前几步停了下来，慢慢走近他“马尔科，你怎么来”说话间隙有白烟冒出，这个天太冷了。

“你不要说话，听我说”罗伊斯从手上的纸袋抽出一样红色事物，是一条围巾。样式很简单红色底白色流苏，边角处白线勾了一个数字9.罗伊斯抖开围巾，拿在手上做出一副想帮莱万戴上的姿势，一如最初，莱万低下头。罗伊斯靠近一些把围巾盖在他脖后，不愿意看他的眼睛，自言自语“我应该是全公司最早知道你要跳槽的人。别看行业里多特跟拜仁竞争这么多年，在里面我还是有不少朋友。其实我能理解的，跳槽这事很正常，更别说从多特跳到拜仁，只要能处理好保密协议和合同的事，无所谓，大不了谈异地恋，我是这么想的。”

“那时候姐姐帮孩子织毛衣，我想你的事想烦就去给她添乱。姐姐嫌我烦，塞了一把毛线给我，教了起针怎么往下织就丢开了我。织围巾不难，我起针的时候在想你现在跟我说，我一定要骂你，跟你闹分手，然后和好做爱，最后随便找个节日围巾送给你。织到一半时我又在想你现在跟我说，我不闹了不生气，但是要约法三章每周有空都要回多特看我。织流苏的时候，我开始考虑在怎么铺垫好让你主动跟我说呢。最后是数字，我什么都不想了，我只想织好这条送给你的围巾。然后我们闹翻了，怎么也找不到机会送出去，我又想着织好了丢进垃圾桶也不给你”

罗伊斯一圈一圈的把围巾围在莱万的脖子上“有时候我又忍不住想，跟你谈恋爱给你织围巾这么累，干脆用围巾勒死你算了”说着手上作势用力拉一把围巾两端，莱万连脸都没红。

“如果你用这条围巾勒死我，我很高兴”莱万低头看着他，看着罗伊斯错开视线，专注着整理流苏边角。

“我说了你不要开口，听我的。”罗伊斯叹口气，第一次抬头看着他，看着那双蓝眼睛，眉眼下垂，自己的身影倒映其中，柔情千种。他突然觉得自己像是在打大学球赛难得跑满了九十分钟，体力耗尽，摊在草地上一动不动，随便吧，发生什么事都不要紧。罗伊斯闭上眼，短暂的逃避，又强迫自己重新面对，他开口了“莱万，我们真的完了”

 

最后皮什切克和罗伊斯决定搁置有关皮什切克花吐病种子的问题，感情的事谁也说不来，罗伊斯当初一路波澜起伏最后落得ins不回fo的结局。每年两次项目竞标气氛尴尬令人发指，两司内网齐心协力只为了追个三流小言剧，主角还是自己的上级。

皮什切克洗好碗走过去跟罗伊斯抢沙发，两个人分享一张毯子，按着遥控器胡乱调台，最后在一部美剧前停下来了。两个主角不知道爱来爱去爱到第几回第几个，闲下来换脑子的罗伊斯看的津津有味，他转头想跟皮什切克交流观后感。

皮什切克已经睡着了，罗伊斯坐直身子试图让他的头能靠在自己肩膀，可以靠的舒服些。他拿着遥控器按了静音，又帮掖好被子边角，看到电视屏幕色块变换，告知无知无觉的听众“一切都会好的，卢卡什。相信我，你深爱的人也会爱你，你值得这些。”


	7. Chapter 7

现代社会，人类每天真正有意义的工作时间最多只有四小时。

二把手连续缺席四天，工作以邮件为中心向上下分散，尽管如此，六点一到，以罗伊斯为首一部门的人堵在电梯前，话题从今晚去在那喝酒到去他妈的任天堂。高压环境加热更快的物理法则通用于人类社会不是没道理。

哦，罗伊斯手上还带着皮什切克的小老婆。皮什切克租住的单身公寓离公司不近不远，走路开车各有不便，跑了几家店终于和钛合金车架的小美人一见钟情。罗伊斯听到车子的身价，用惶恐的眼神看着皮什切克。皮什切克翻起来罗伊斯的ins，重金收购的蝙蝠侠全集漫画还挂在ins首页，更别提还没考到私家车驾照前，用来代步的雅马哈R6，多少女士为了他一脚踩地稳住摩托摘头盔的英姿神魂颠倒，如果音乐品味能再好点就完美了，至少要是Linkin Park

心仪的小老婆难求，皮什切克没舍得把车停在地下停车场，每天穿着男士时装杂志封面扛着自行车爬十楼，罗伊斯上班摸鱼刷内网，研究再三只得出“如果女士真心想夸，他相信，就算皮什切克挽着袖子洗厕所，她们都会说他二十一世纪新好男人居家小能手”的结论

罗伊斯没有挑战扛着车爬梯楼的心，在下班高峰期推着自行车占了大半空间，在层层停的电梯里接受所有人的注目礼。

昨天下班直接去了皮什切克家，还留宿。车子在楼下吃尘。把自行车塞进车尾箱，出了地下车库门，想了想了打了方向盘回了趟家。

作为一个土生土长的多特蒙德人，罗伊斯从小看的是周边的独栋房屋和小花园，小时候他能和邻居家的小狗在街道上跑一天。长大后有了买房计划，跟着中介一路跑，也是更倾向同类型的居所，就是每天要开车上下班麻烦了些。以至于每次去皮什切克租住的小区，他总能自己找到乐子四处打量。门卫跟他打招呼，见他推着车、大包小包的，走上前帮他刷门禁卡，问了几句皮什切克的情况。

与下班高峰错开，一路直达。今早上，屋主把备用钥匙给他了，原话是“不用按门铃，直接进来。”钥匙插进去，还没拧，门开了。

皮什切克帮他开的门，看他推着的单车手柄上挂着的大包小包用表情表达惊诧。单身公寓的布局简单极了，一房一厅，没有设玄关。看样子皮什切克是在客厅消磨时间的，听到动静就过来。

把小老婆交付过去，罗伊斯抬起手，用手背去贴病患额头。即使带着手套，初冬的天气要窃取人的体温也是分外容易，自细细手腕以下都是冰凉的，抬手时衬衫往下滑露出一小节的纹身图案。

感冒患者多多少少会错估周围温度，皮什切克额头还带着体内高温杀毒的余热，罗伊斯冰凉的手往上一贴，不自居的低头更想往他手上的靠。罗伊斯只当他头脑发晕没站稳，飞快的用另一手去探自己额头的温度，确认两个温度没多大差异的，才推着人往屋内走。

“你可以直接问。睡了一天，起来量了37.8，取消私人医生的预约”皮什切克把车靠墙一放，头发乱蓬蓬，像个废旧建筑残骸。裹着一件老旧的睡袍，在屋里走来走去。暖气和加湿器都开到了最大档位，倒了一杯洋甘菊茶给罗伊斯。玻璃杯杯壁薄，透热，洋甘菊在茶水里浮浮沉沉的样子很好看，一般咖啡厅都喜欢提供这种好看又好喝的饮品给女孩子抱着暖手。

罗伊斯退出一个身位，让皮什切克帮忙整理东西，探头看了一眼的阳台，洗衣机和干衣机都是空的。

“怎么这么晚？又出意外了?”这个人稍微好一点就开始一心三用，整理东西，脑子轰隆隆的跑起来的项目善后计划和罗伊斯闲聊。从袋子里拿出了一个保温壶，拧开看是一壶汤。“外卖？”

“回家拿东西，从你这上班太方便了，打算再蹭一晚。我妈煲的汤是房费”洋甘菊茶的温度传递到了罗伊斯的手上，趁着半温，他匆匆喝掉，拿起水壶给自己倒了一杯“脏衣服被套都洗了？”。

“收拾好了”皮什切克随口应了一句，并没有继续揭穿他的九绕十八弯，拿了一个碗倒出汤摊凉“想住就住，如果不介意继续睡沙发”

罗伊斯点点头，没管他有没有看到，坐到沙发上抱着抱枕上半身直直的摔在了沙发上的，下身还保持着坐姿，双腿交叠。这个姿势，皮什切克看着都觉得难受，走过去拿起来毯子盖在他身上。

两个人没说话，皮什切克在喝汤，罗伊斯在沙发上进行神圣的已工作成年人的充电仪式。

如果早前有人对皮什切克说他会待家里，寸步不出防盗门，他肯定会愣着，给个笑，带着耳机继续谈工作再不然是按着手机回邮件。年底每家公司都是一个爆发着最后战役的战场，多特蒙德从来只会更惨烈，更别说今年冲业绩，以求来年评级的文书数据能再好看些。

结果他真的做到了，虽然是因为感冒。他没有出门，饮食全靠外卖和罗伊斯每天定时上门的供给。没有用发胶梳头，金色头发乱糟糟的，还长长了些，没有睡前打开衣柜挑选第二天的要穿的衣物，坚持刮胡，因为乱糟糟的胡子连他自己也看不下去，没有拍须后水，没有出门运动。自大学以后，他再没享受过这般散漫。吃了睡，睡了醒，醒了吃，从天而降的悠长假期无声无息的砸在他头上，虽然他付出的代价也不小。

一个人异国打拼，打电话回家寥寥数语打发苦痛，不敢对家人说怕他们担心，身边没有可以说话的人，心理医生收费高昂看得人心惊肉跳，还不如回家摸黑一躺再不然开瓶酒对着电脑开始做项目计划。说苦不至于，说甜不是没有，只是不上不下的吊着，突然被温柔放置在地面，太过不真实，一切像是偷来的。

偷来这个词在他胃部引爆一个C4炸弹，食不下咽，拿着保温壶和碗去水槽。

“卢卡什”罗伊斯喊了他一声。

来了。皮什切克想着，他还蛮佩服罗伊忍了这么久，还以为第一天就会听到询问。他把碗和保温壶放在架子上晾干，转身去看罗伊斯。

他变换了睡姿，脱了鞋整个人塞进了毯子里，脱了外套盖在毯子，遮挡住了黄色底毯子上的字母B。从被子间伸出一只手拿着花瓣对着灯光打量。大概是他下午在沙发上等着洗衣机消停时，不经意吐出来的。

自头到脚尖，毯子包裹出一道曲线。像一条美人鱼，皮什切克心不在焉的想着，还是不谙世事会被人类欺骗的那种。

“卢卡什”罗伊斯又喊了一声“那是个怎么样的人？”

早在第一天，皮什切克就在打腹稿该怎么向罗伊斯描述他心里的罗伊斯。是第一次见面，输了项目满腔悲愤的稚气青年；是跳槽过来活蹦乱跳的后辈；是嬉嬉闹闹喜欢耍流氓恶作剧没个正经的同事；是失恋的人；是靠得住的上级；是不好不坏的伙伴；是碰杯吐苦水的酒友。

是他久病不愈的顽疾，是药石无灵的沉疴　

他在回忆里挑挑拣拣碎片，试图拼凑一个既是罗伊斯又不是的罗伊斯的人给罗伊斯看。

直视灯光太久，太过刺激，罗伊斯闭上眼睛，花瓣从他指尖滑下落在他的唇边。

这一瞬间，皮什切克听到自己的声音说“除了不喜欢我，什么都好”深怕唯一的听众不信，他又补充道“是真的”


	8. Chapter 8

有东西在骚扰他的鼻子，丝丝缕缕从鼻尖划到唇尖，他嘴巴微微张开，用力地响亮地打了个喷嚏，连续三个喷嚏成功把自己睡梦中吵醒了。脑子连同唾液一同往外飞，罗伊斯睁开眼看着黑洞洞的天花板好一会，终于看清壁灯轮廓，才撑起身体慢吞吞的依靠着沙发椅背坐起来。在沙发上睡终究比不上家里，他左右转动脖子不意外听到了轻微声。

 

皮什切克和他是被晚间新闻结束的音效吵醒，醒来，不轻不重的恋爱问题就此揭过。他们洗漱互道晚安，继续酣睡，如果没有这三个喷嚏的话。

 

在深夜他人的居所里，闭着眼感受着不知道从哪个角落窜进的风，发现是整个房间都这么冷，暖炉暖气统统罢工。罗伊斯分外怕冷，起身去查看暖气状况还不忘把毯子裹在身上，盖着头，只露出眼睛。屋里没有光，屋外也是，看不清的他的瞳色。摸索着家具，小心翼翼的走到开关旁，仍是不小心打翻了什么。罗伊斯警惕看了一眼身后的主人房，希望这点动静不会吵醒即将痊愈的病人。等了一会没有动静，，他拍了一把开关。

 

没有动静。

 

尝试了几次开了关，关了开，客厅仍是一片漆黑。

 

“小孩子才会玩客厅灯开关的。”寒冷的漆黑的客厅突然响起了声音让专心致志研究开关的罗伊斯吓了一跳。

 

皮什切克打着手机电筒照亮着脚下的路走近罗伊斯。独居人士对于自己的小蜗居分外熟悉，闭着眼都是磨豆子泡咖啡的程度。可是他刚刚说话时，罗伊斯被吓到浑身一抖，弯着腰驼着背缩成一团，转头看他时只露出了一只眼睛，怯生生的样子，他总不愿意看到罗伊斯这样子。

 

“我吵醒你了？”罗伊斯借着光也走近他，探头去看手机屏幕上的时间。

 

“没”皮什切克晃晃手机上“被群组信息震醒的”皮什切克一手拿着手机，一手探进毯子里去抓罗伊斯的手。他多有节制，手指捏着腕骨把人往沙发上带。才一会的功夫，罗伊斯的体温开始往虚空中逃逸，皮什切克掌心的温度往外辐射，让他感慨道“你的手好暖”

 

走近才发现的，皮什切克换了一件短袖白T当睡衣，出门时套着厚晨袍，这种六十岁老人家才有的装扮逗乐了罗伊斯，他笑出声。手腕被人警告性捏了几下。

 

“怎么睡觉的时候不关机？”落座沙发上，罗伊斯索在沙发一角用毯子把自己裹成一团。为了取暖了，两个人紧贴着坐，皮什切克还好心的借了一只手给罗伊斯，让他抱着取暖。

 

”你睡觉能关机吗？”

 

说到关机，罗伊斯才想起不知道被他随手乱丢的手机”我手机去哪？”然而手刚一探出毯子，立刻被冷空气狠拍一记，缩了回去，又抱起来皮什切克的手不愿意放。

 

皮什切克见他又怕冷又惦记着手机，摇摇头“太黑了，不好找，天亮了再说吧。”

 

罗伊斯只得作罢“灯和暖气是怎么回事。”

 

皮什切克用单手缓慢的敲打了键盘回了一段，在年近三十五的老年人的手里，手机存在的意义只是收发邮件，电话whatapp，对了，可以追加一个消消乐，攒着一堆一次消除一大片的快乐，是俄罗斯方块比不上的。

 

回复完信息，直接把手机递给罗伊斯，让他自己看”大雪压断了供电缆，全市停电，正在联系抢修，什么时候能修好就没人知道了。罗伊斯看了一轮公寓用户群组的聊天内容，顺利接受了自己突然回到没电，没有供暖，还可能没水的惨淡人生的现实。

 

竭尽全力把自己缩成一团，试图保存好体温， 还不忘抱怨“要是你房间有壁炉就好了，至少还能生火取暖。”

 

“你有这么怕冷吗”这句话刚问出口，皮什切克也觉得自己说了一句废话。整个办公室保暖设备最齐全的就是罗伊斯的座位，毯子围巾暖宝宝，还曾偷渡一个取暖器进办公室，被后勤以公司的暖气温度绝对符合人类生存标准为由给没收了。在办公室一群小伙子被暖气烤得只穿衬衫都在喊热，罗伊斯披着外套坐在暖气口，冻的面有菜色。

 

与罗伊斯这种稍微有了经济能力就就开始考虑买房的德国土著不同，即使在德国读书工作，一路往下走，皮什切克没有考虑过在德国定居，置业也是假期回波兰跟着中介跑，只不过老房子住的尚舒心，也还没看到合心意，就暂时搁置。平日，花大价钱在公司附近租个品控有保障的公寓凑合，忙忙碌碌过了大把时间，看房子的要求也就添了一条一定要带壁炉。怕冷的人总有大把道理，皮什切克直接投“家具都是租公寓的时候直接给配的，下次租约到期再换一个带壁炉的”

 

“一定要带壁炉？”

 

“一定带壁炉。”

 

光是想象着壁炉烧着火，热量源源不断往外冒，烘烤的整个屋子暖洋洋，可以自由的伸展手脚。罗伊斯不由得闭着眼舒了口气。

 

房子的保温效果好的对得起高昂的租价，温度再没有往下降。对于普通人来说，穿几件厚的，也许就能凑合过去。罗伊斯已经被冷开始想念他丢在办公室的暖宝宝。这样下去总不是办法，皮什切克提议道“去我房间睡吧，床够大睡得下两个人，柜子还有被子和毯子”天知道他说这话时，心跳的太快能让人随时猝死。

 

寒冬、没暖气的房间、床、枕头、被子、这几个词凑起来的杀伤力对于一个怕冷的人来说，有难以抗拒的诱惑力的。出于人类最后的尊严，罗伊斯做了最后的挣扎“我的鼻鼾声非常非常非常大”

 

皮什切克没忍住笑出声，“air pod 的隔音效果挺不错的”。

 

这句嘲笑刚说完，罗伊斯带着毯子翻过沙发椅背往卧房里冲，出于对被窝的向往，这次他直达被窝没有打翻半点东西。等皮什切克喝了两大杯水走进去时，罗伊斯已经顺利从柜子翻出了被子和毯子，盖在自己身上，封死了所有有可能透风的缝隙的，隐约的轮廓的看去像只大虫茧，如果有灯光，皮什切克还能看到，虫茧的边缘有几缕金色绒毛，那是罗伊斯遗漏在外的金发。

 

皮什切克关好门踩着小步子走到自己床边，靠着床边坐下。刚刚睡暖的床单已经是一片冰凉，只有被窝深处还未见过的天日的部分还带着余温。他慢条斯理的整理好自己的被子，盖好了，掖好边角，另一只虫茧的雏型出来后，他又抓过另一张厚被子一抖，沉甸甸的压在两个虫茧的上方，形成了一道屏障。他脱下来晨袍盖在被子上，短袖睡衣，顺着滑入被窝，却没有戴上耳机，然后闭上眼。

 

剥夺了视觉了，剩余感官变得分外灵敏。洗发水沐浴露须后水，用惯的牌子，习惯的气味经过体温加热变得尤为陌生；头发磨蹭枕头的细碎声响，肢体收缩又伸展，与被单摩擦又是另一个曲调；身边的位置多了另一个人的体重，床垫微微凹陷，一切失衡了。

 

什么都对了，什么都不对。皮什切克被支离破碎的诱因困扰，平躺着数绵羊，直到所有的绵羊都在一蹦一跳的过程中全都变成了毛茸茸的羊驼。他翻个身，敲敲柔软的虫茧。

 

虫茧打开了一道缝隙，探出了一点点金发、额头、眼睛、鼻尖。罗伊斯的嘴巴捂在被子里，说话的声音闷闷的“我已经打鼻鼾了吗”

 

夜里这么安静，皮什切克不愿意大声说话，生怕罗伊斯听不清，凑近与他说话“你都没睡着，是不会打鼻鼾。被子有虫吗，怎么动来动去”

 

“冷”罗伊斯把整张脸埋进被子里，字节发音温吞模糊。

 

皮什切克伸手去碰他的脸颊。脸颊湿漉漉，也许是被窝里氤氲的呼出的水汽，脸颊贪心的去往手心里靠。

 

“过来睡吧，你这样我们两个都睡不着”皮什切克掀开了毯子，热气涌出，呼了人一脸。罗伊斯总觉得哪里不太好，对热量的追求深埋人类基因，他伸出手，伸出来脚，在厚实被子的遮挡下完成了一次无声的偷渡。

 

真的暖和。罗伊斯整个人缩进了毛毯与床垫的夹缝，发出咿咿唔唔的鼻音，像只小动物，又像小孩子哼歌。冰冷的脚四处蹭着毛绒毯子和床单汲取热力，无意碰到了对方小腿，又猛的往后缩，不好意思说了一句抱歉。皮什切克没跟他计较，半坐起来重新整理好被子边角，他的上身在被面笼罩下一道无形阴影。

 

“现在暖和了，可以好好睡觉了吗”皮什切克拍拍被子，新的大虫茧一阵起伏，听不到任何回响。他的手在被面上摇来摆去最后轻轻放下。如果可以他想摸摸那头金发，碰碰鼻尖，轻吻嘴唇，抚弄后颈，多少有肢体接触让不真实的一切变得真实。然而罗伊斯躲在厚重的虫茧，落在他的身旁，仍有看不到的屏障隔绝着。

 

睡吧，哪怕睡不着。他悄无声息对自己说，然后重新滑入了被褥中。此时的他并不知道，在他平躺好，闭上眼睛，耐心的揣测着被窝下的呼吸频率，他就这样睡着了。

 

柔软编织物隔绝出一个封闭的空间。闷热湿润水汽丰盈，像是一片小小热带雨林。罗伊斯因为空气稀缺从被窝里探出头，用力的吐出废旧气体。外面的空气寒冷生硬，涌入鼻腔，一阵酸涩感泛起，让他忍不住醒了醒鼻子。

 

他用头发左右蹭着枕单，试图在枕头凹陷处寻找一个更适合的承托起他的颈椎、扶着他的肩背的位置。暖意搅合睡意，思绪放空，什么都不想，浮游在水面，浮游在宇宙间。

 

罗伊斯翻身，试图找个更舒服的位置，眼睛开开合合，努力的让眼皮有力的黏合。他的注意力捕捉到了一个阴影。

 

是皮什切克，是卢卡什。

 

作为部门的一二把手，他们从来不缺的独处的时间。工作的位置比邻，主管级别会议时，一转头就能看到了对方的侧脸，加班的夜里在茶水间等咖啡机倒苦水，出差时理所当然分到了一个房间，庆祝时坐在一起碰杯，出其不意随手泼谁一身啤酒。

 

勾肩搭背，碰手触膝，同性之间能做的肢体接触他们都做过。罗伊斯不用担心项目出乱子，反正有皮什切克兜着底。他信任他依赖他，当一个人什么不说，又什么都做了，你很难阻拦自己去把一些很重要的东西交给他。

 

真奇怪，突然清醒过来，睡意全无。罗伊斯干脆放弃挣扎再次入睡，而是仔细打量着黑暗的捕捉到了的轮廓。

 

花吐病进入了第五天，很多症状都消退不少。单是看睡着的样子，很难想象他居然是世纪末重疾患者，病毒在外界稍纵即逝，在人体血肉长存七天，然后死于高温或是抗体。

 

有时候爱情这种事真的说不清，优秀英俊的男性苦苦追寻，最后得到、得不到，什么都说不清。皮什切克送不出的玫瑰花从他的口涌出落入他手，落在地面，被吹散被践踏。罗伊斯从旁观望，满怀怜悯，如果爱意能是一份礼物该有多好，自橱窗窥视，买下，精美包装，送给期盼礼物的人。收礼物的人珍而重之或是随意丢弃都是后话。

 

开心点吧。

 

窗帘的缝隙逃入了一道光，也许是抢修车的强力车前灯，也有可能是倒映在雪地上的月光，经过奇异角度折射进入房间，照在皮什切克的脸，顺着眉骨一直往下来，匆匆一略，让罗伊斯得以看清他的脸。

 

是朝夕相处，熟悉的面容，睡着与醒着给人的感觉差异巨大。连罗伊斯自己也不说清，奇怪的念头从何来，视线在黑暗中努力对焦，试图找到刚刚被照亮又潜逃在黑暗中的嘴唇，要是亲吻下去会怎么样。

 

怀揣着小孩子恶作剧一般的心思，他偷偷的探出被窝，撑起上半身，做坏事的刺激感到了八十岁都不会让人生厌，他低头，额头落在皮什切克的额头上，动作如此轻巧，鼻尖碰擦交错，呼出的二氧化碳相互打招呼，屏住呼吸，薄薄嘴唇轻飘飘的擦过对方的唇角，就像一片花瓣落在地面，又被风胁迫而逃。

 

皮什切克没有醒，恶作剧成功，对方仍一无所知的成就感让罗伊斯感到分外欣喜。他开心的窜回被子里，像是躲避恶劣天气的小动物躲入洞穴。

 

懵懂间，泛出的坏心思得到满足的滋味分外甜美，被暖洋洋的被窝烘焙，睡意回炉，他闭着眼也睡去了。


	9. Chapter 9

晨光被人造屏障阻挡，熟悉的黑暗挟裹两人的美梦。他们熟睡对周遭一无所知，城市仍然断电，工作仍然继续。

 

把人从半夜掀起来的手机尽责的通报各种信息，这次不是群组消息，是电话。

 

系统铃声吵吵嚷嚷的，让睡不醒的人头脑发胀。罗伊斯不顾严寒伸手，跨越一座山上，用力的扫荡着着桌面试图找到噪音来源，然后把它丢出去。

 

皮什切克清醒的更快一些，一手按住了狂暴的挥舞着的手，一手去拿桌面上的手机，接通。罗伊斯还在挣扎，不服镇压，皮什切克用力捏了捏他的手臂以示警告，又给塞回被窝。

 

“早，没事，刚醒”

 

“好多了。全市停电的市我知道。您也多注意”

 

“马尔科？他是在我这。可能是手机没电了才接不通，你要跟他说话吗？没醒。”

 

“好的，那他醒来我跟他说，好的，再见”

 

“谁啊”询问的单词从齿间逼出，皮什切克毫不怀疑，一言不合就喜欢甩水瓶的羊驼会把甩不成手机的怒气往来电者身上迁。

 

“老总，打不通你的电话，打到我这。再让我通知你，全市停电，在家加班”

 

职场抬头能压死人，更别说在罗伊斯那法夫尔积威已久，怒气腾腾的火药包被狠狠当面泼了冷水，整个人缩成了一团藏在被窝里。然后像是背后装了弹簧一样整个人坐起来。

 

皮什切克被吓了一跳，拿起晨袍的手都停住了。

 

“我昨天想着，回来拿一堆东西，反正今天要加班，然后就干脆把手提放在了办公室了”罗伊斯讲述事情发展全过程的口吻干巴巴的，生硬的，生无可恋的“我想死了”

 

皮什切克点点头，以表达自己的同情。继续穿起来晨袍去厨房烧水，幸好只是停电，没有停水停煤气，不至于沦落到饥肠辘辘的躺在床上看天亮天黑。

 

“你再躺一会吧，吃完早餐我开车送你去”

 

“现在几点了”

 

“九点多快十点。你现在起来吃早餐，再回趟公司拿电脑，回来可以赶上了午餐”

 

皮什切克披着晨袍靠着门看着罗伊斯磨磨蹭蹭试图把自己弄出被窝，耗了好一阵子，他终于开口道“要不要我拉你一把？”

 

“不了，我出来了，真的”罗伊斯身上的睡衣睡的都是褶皱，老旧布料被多番揉弄，舒适柔软，服帖的挂在他身上，在没有暖气的房间里显得尤为单薄。他抓起了地上毯子披在肩膀去找厚毛衣。

 

“穿好衣服记得开窗”皮什切克叮嘱了一句，才出门。

 

罗伊斯哀嚎了一声，狠狠抖了一把被子泄愤，被冷风铺了一身，让他一阵发抖。

 

公寓楼龄尚短，能电子化的都没逃掉，厨房还是老老实实用着天然气灶台。这也救了停电地区受害者，还能有热食吃。在这样的情况皮什切克还能搞上大半桌的早餐，要不是罗伊斯实在是饿疯了，一定要拍照发内网，给公司女性发福利。睡了大半夜，饥肠辘辘还轻度脱水，热牛奶和煎蛋煎肠成功救了性命。

 

像是想起了什么，罗伊斯放下来刀叉，腾出来的手给皮什切克的杯子又倒了一杯牛奶”有没有觉得什么不对劲？“

 

糟糕天气带来的副作用成功做掉了印刷厂，今天的报纸没有送到。皮什切克的老牌习惯被打断，只能刷ipad 上的新闻app解瘾，听到了罗伊斯这么问了，抬头想了想了”你这么一说，好像是有点什么“

 

”想起了。手机“两个人异口同声的说着，想起了迷失在沙发间的手机。

 

罗伊斯丢下来还剩一半的早餐去拯救他的手机，新时代依赖症患者，从起床到了吃早餐这段时间能不摸手机，皮什切克简直想给他颁个奖。

 

手机很好找，然而惨淡到没电了，连缺口苹果的标示都没有余力显示。罗伊斯还是象征性的把充电线给插上，跟皮什切克解释道”这样来电了，就能马上充上电“

 

皮什切克放下ipad给他鼓掌，还不忘强调”赶紧把早餐吃了，我送你回公司“

 

”不，不是回公司的问题，是我根本不想出大门。更别提我们的办公室的楼层有多高。“罗伊斯用叉子把鸡蛋戳成一团，豆子往嘴里塞。皮什切克对于这种小孩子撒气的进食方式不予评价，像所有沉稳的老父亲。

 

”那我替你走一趟？“名义上的病人皮什切克提议道

 

”可以吗？“遭受低温袭击丧失人类尊严的罗伊斯追问着。

 

”当然可以“皮什切克放下来收拾餐盘，准备待会换套衣服出个门。

 

罗伊斯并没有完全丧失理智，他按着皮什切克坐下来，顺便把收拾桌面的活给抢了”我去就好了，多穿点问题不大“他看了一眼窗外一片雪白”应该不大吧“语气都变了。

 

皮什切克从他手上接过餐盘，堆在水槽里，扯了一张餐纸擦手，往房间走。拿着一件还盖着防尘罩的外套出来”凑合着穿这件吧，还有围巾，应该能让你活着回来。“

 

”万分感谢了，我应该让你替我去拿电脑的“罗伊斯接过外套往身上裹，军绿色，厚实厚重能压得人动弹不得重量，十足保暖利器，帽子边缘还有一圈毛边。

 

一般来说，身高差个4、5厘米的人，身量差不到哪去。罗伊斯抬起手，长长的袖子把双手遮挡的严严实实。艰难的转头想要看那松垮低垂的肩线位置。他被皮什切克的外套禁锢的动弹不到，皮什切克接替了他空置双手的工作，一圈圈的围上了，双手绕着他的肩膀在他后颈绑了一个活结。然后帮他把过长的袖子挽起来，露出来一双手，在室内都能被冻红，皮什切克疑惑问到”你到底是多怕冷了“

 

罗伊斯直接伸手去捂着他的脖子，人类正常的体温，让他舍不得撒手。皮什切克伸手去抓罗伊斯的手腕，强行把双手从自己的脖子上扯下来，熟悉的不知道干了这事多少回”赶紧出门，赶紧回来，说不定回来就来电了“

 

他推着人往门外走，打开门推出去合上门，动作一气呵成。把罗伊斯丢出门的步骤和把大象塞进冰箱的动作一摸一样。

 

停电让所有现代人感到分外不便，走了安全通道下了地下停车场，进出口的挡板改为人力升降，罗伊斯开车往公司走，开着收音机想要了解雪天路况。

 

转了一圈，电子音窜进他耳朵“随着气温持续下降，就医人数——“剩下的内容他没注意听。

 

操，他总算知道今天早上两人都察觉到却又说不出的不对劲感是怎么回事。

 

皮什切克还有着炎症状况，说话声音低哑，无论他说话还是打喷嚏再没有一片花瓣从他口中吐出。

 

他的花吐病好了，因为罗伊斯的一个亲吻。

 

这件事太过刺激，甚至有点刺激过度。罗伊斯全程用维持一种恍惚的状态，踏入公司（这种天气还有保安坚守）、爬楼梯、在自己座位上找到了手提，然后坐在椅子上发呆。

他还没消化这个事实，脑子很尽责的翻找出前几天自己与皮什切克所有有关花吐病的对话。哦操，现在上网发帖在线咨询如何应对突然发现患有花吐病的同事喜欢自己，还他妈是因为自己的一个恶作剧的吻的类似chick film的情节后续该怎么进行还来得及吗？

 

“我恨好莱坞，特别是这个时候”他捂着头哀叹道。

 

出于逃避心态，他打开了电脑准备处理邮件，直到他做好心理准备，或者是永远做不好心理准备去面对这事。

 

一如他们的职责分配，罗伊斯负责带着团队推动项目，挥舞着业绩，喜气洋洋过各种假期，而皮什切克则负责在所有出漏子的时候，给所有漏子兜底，甚至让漏子成为一种优势。

 

像所有人说，皮什切克，最有杀伤力的危机处理人士。

 

skype跳出一条信息，是皮什切克。

 

“没事吧？”

 

” 你的skype是在线状态，别装作没看到。新更新的skype有显示已读标示“

 

“我们谈谈？当面或线上，你来选”

 

“我建议当面。比起文字，当面沟通能更高效解决问题，至少你发脾气，都有人帮你捡起水瓶。”

 

“现在这种状况，比起发脾气，我更应该是不知所措或是抱歉？”

 

“我能理解不知所谓，可是为什么要抱歉。这不是你的错，这也不是我的错。应该说这不是对错问题。这个讨论思路从前提上已经出错了”

 

“你确定？用这种讨论工作语气和思路来讨论感情问题？这让提醒我了之前的产品售后还没完事”

 

“所以你想先讨论售后处理还是感情问题，你决定。”

 

“你赢了，我现在就回去”

 

 

把手放门把手那刻，罗伊斯终于有落到实地到感觉。门没锁，一拧一推，门开了。

 

皮什切克坐在餐桌旁，电脑全开，手机显示充电标示，还有暖气嗡嗡作响，让人安心的现代社会。罗伊斯无比感谢这个公寓每个月的高额租金带来的在停电时全力运作的备用发电机。

 

暖气拍了他一脸，厚实的穿着让他在暖气房里感到闷热。皮什切克走过想要帮他解开围巾和厚外套。

 

罗伊斯下意识往后退了一步，皮什切克皱起眉头，比起来表达不悦更像是在预测坏事发生却只能面对的惨淡情景

 

“冷静，我不咬人”罗伊斯被这个神奇女侠的梗给逗笑了，顺从把后颈的活结展示给他。

 

轻巧绑起来的活结变得分外难解开，皮什切克慢条斯理的用指尖捏着线头摆弄“这就是为什么我倾向于隐瞒。你看，一旦你有了意识，我是你的爱慕者之一的意识，我就不再是卢卡什。你会在你我之间单方面画出一个真空地带，而我连个争取的机会都没有”

 

“一切是从门兴和多特蒙德的竞标会开始”

 

久不见天日的秘密突然被揭开帘幕，有种凛冬过后被烈日暴晒的畅快感。底牌全被掀开的人无所谓了，甚至有着游刃有余的盈余。他帮罗伊斯解开围巾，放下卷起的袖子，解开衣扣脱下来帽子戴毛边的厚外套，来自他家庭对他远赴异国读书的赠礼，不怕冷的他一直没穿上，厚外套跟着他东奔西走，最后落在他喜欢的人身上，物尽其用。

 

像平时汇报工程一样，挑着重点讲述感情史。什么时候萌发，什么时候勃发，什么时候遮天蔽日，什么时候自甘潜入地底。单词句子，概括一切，如果时间充足，他还可以做一个简易展示ppt。

 

罗伊斯坐在他旁边，像平时工作那样，左手边永远坐着皮什切克，一转头就是他。没有打断没有提问，安静听着，直到他做完了总结在提出异议，这就是他们的工作方式。

 

皮什切克想过很多很多表述感情的情况，他连表白这个词都不愿意用，总觉得哪里不合适。

 

“这就是事情经过，你现在可以开始提问了”

 

罗伊斯不说话，这是他升职以来养成了坏毛病，任何表述前都要思虑再三才开尊口，可这次他什么都没说。

 

“马尔科，你不能逃避问题”

 

皮什切克转开头不看他，指责罗伊斯的同时他也在逃避，逃避什么？一条线，朋友也好同事也好什么都好，一个身份定义的线，跨过去，这段关系就完了，跨不过也许还能凑合着的做个朋友或是同事什么。

 

他站起来，离开了左手边的位置的，走到了罗伊斯面前的，半蹲下，伸手去握着罗伊斯的双手，紧紧的抓在手心，像是要借给他体温。

 

“马尔科，我只是需要一个答复，什么都好”

 

“你知道的，就我个人经历，我应该坚决反对办公室恋情”罗伊斯开口说话，颜料盘上调不出的绿色落在皮什切克的眼里，听内容想拒绝，听口吻想在笑。

 

“我相信我们可以瞒的过去”皮什切克看着他笑，他总想给他些什么，什么都好。

 

“瞒不住怎么办”

 

“那你就都推到我这，我最擅长应付这种情况”

 

一言一语，两个说着说着笑出来。皮什切克伸手拽着罗伊斯到自己的怀里，凑在耳边小声问道”有件事我很想知道，在我睡着的时候，你亲的是哪？”

 

罗伊斯眼睛眨了眨，学着他凑在他耳边说”嘴角“

 

”在这个时候，我想我值得一个真正的吻“

 

屋外响起了惊呼，发电机的轰鸣声也停了，这座城市的电力供应恢复了。


	10. 番外—Bottle

 

罗伊斯一进门就目标精准翻箱倒柜。

 

皮什切克落后他几步，用钥匙锁好了门，不放心拉了拉门把手。又把脱下来的外套和围巾用衣架撑起来挂在玄关的横杆上。气温回暖不少，偶尔犯懒只穿背心衬衫，鼻尖都在冒汗。要是这个周末天气好，可以把厚实大衣送出干洗再收起来。他在手机日历上新添了衣服整理这条任务，时间定在了周六下午。然而等他忙完这一通，屋内还是有着翻找东西的动静。在地板上拉动椅子，地毯吸收了不少噪音，省却了大晚上管理处接受到了投诉电话的困扰。壁柜连接块片有些生锈，拉动时吱吱作响，该上油了。他的租房也不大，一个房间一个客厅，在开放式厨房摆了一张木质饭桌硬是撑出了一个饭厅，一眼望尽的布局里，罗伊斯是怎么摆弄出了在奥德赛找月亮的动静，还是踩着一摊呕吐物去踩大鸟boss的程度。

 

从玄关走到了客厅，没有人，桌面上摆着一个装了半瓶水的空酒瓶，里面插着一只半开的玫瑰花。罗伊斯玩游戏很有一手，三个月找齐了999个月亮，只是能把这个酒瓶子翻出，的确出乎他意料，毕竟连他自己都忘了这瓶子被他塞在哪个角落。普通得淹没在超市货架的颜色和瓶身，跟娇嫩的玫瑰花搭配在一起显得不伦不类，换成红酒瓶会更好看一些。

 

罗伊斯从房间里出来，手上拿着一排吃剩一半的阿司匹林，皱着眉“最近不舒服？怎么吃了那么多？”

 

“之前牙疼。别吃这个，放了挺久的”轮到了皮什切克皱眉，天气是暖和的不少，风力却没有打折，走在路上多少有阻滞感，更说最近流感盛行。

 

“姐姐教的”罗伊斯松开了眉头，拆出了一颗药丢进酒瓶里“这样花能开久一些”

 

“其实你可以多留两支“

 

”那我们明天再去照顾小姑娘们的摊位？“说完罗伊斯自己先笑出来，放过了孤零零的玫瑰花，抬头看着皮什切克。再强劲的发胶也熬不过周五连轴转会议的几层楼上下跑，还有一个月就是一年两次的竞标会，更别说他出差任务。三月与病毒携手同游，部门过半伤患，以至于向行政申请物资，在备注栏上写了三盒氯雷他定和两打口罩。抓头发是烦躁时不可避免的恶习，罗伊斯忙昏头连形象工程也不愿意顾及，瘪着嘴把额头上的碎发吹得一动一动。

 

他们还真的顶着这幅倦容在下班后跑去约会。吃一顿晚饭，酒瘾上头又去临近的酒吧喝了两杯，坐在户外座位上，有一搭没一搭随口说什么。不想出差，行李收拾了没，听内容不像是情侣，更是同事的工作后诉苦。话题跳转，要不要再续一杯，酒吧推了买三送一的折扣，还真的买了三杯，四杯黑啤放在桌面，连碰杯的动作都省下。话题不够提神，暖风吹的人倦意顿生，呵欠一个接着一个。视线四散追逐着蚊虫飘忽，然后落在对面的小集市。

 

那是公园推出的项目之一，一周两天半，感兴趣的人可以顶下摊位，卖什么什么都有。小食小摆设，偶尔成了跳蚤市场，闲着去逛也能淘到不错的东西。最着眼的是一个卖花的摊档，几个青少年从面包车车后箱抬下了两个塑胶桶，没有盖盖子，冒出一片艳红。

 

他们好奇的视线停留的太久，换来了小摊主们友好的招手。罗伊斯一时兴起，跟皮什切克说了一声，两手空空的晃过去。皮什切克点点头，喝掉了剩下半杯酒，看着罗伊斯在摊位前凑热闹的背影，把耷拉在椅子上外套拿起来抖了抖，挂在椅背上。

 

酒喝多了会口干，皮什切克喝起了第二杯酒。

 

“起来走走？”罗伊斯走回座位边，没有坐下。路灯泛黄，照在他脸上，醉酒红晕更深些。笑嘻嘻的提议道，像所有不怀好意的小混蛋。他的酒量比之前好多了，宴会上红白黄三色一同混，下场了还能开支啤酒拿抱怨下饭，第二天的恶心头疼意识消沉都是二话，连着后三个月滴酒不沾早睡喝茶宛如一块蓄电池消耗过度的电子产品。

 

皮什切克落后他两步，看着他领路走，还可以踩出一道直线。又加大了步伐赶上了他。

 

罗伊斯几句闲聊把摊位底细摸的一清二楚。小摊主是附近中学的学生，卖花是课后实践的作业，全过程要写成报告，成绩还占了期末成绩的大头。他们说好了收入所得统统捐给一个慈善机构，只要不亏。罗伊斯看了单据还很有闲心的帮忙分析，虽然不年不节的没有打折促销的噱头，但是手巧些搭配其他的花绑成花束，利润直接翻个倍。

 

“好看吗？”罗伊斯问。

 

皮什切克摆弄着桶里的玫瑰，多是花苞，参杂几支半开半合，用消费者的角度作出点评“花要用水养，容易招虫子”

 

罗伊斯沉下来脸，这种神情多半出现在晚饭想做牛排，却忘了提前把牛排拿出来解冻。硬邦邦的一块，适合当杀人凶器不适合下锅的场景。

 

“我个人来说，比较喜欢送花”皮什切克从口袋掏出了皮夹了，抽出两张大面额的钞票塞进了摊位上的自助箱里。从桶里抽出了一枝花，剪掉了长枝刮干净细刺别在罗伊斯衬衫扣子上“走吧，我们回去把剩下的酒喝完。”

 

离开时罗伊斯又多拿了一枝玫瑰，说是要两张大面额钞票物超所值。

 

皮什切克却觉得是他只是单纯心疼钱又懒得抱一大束玫瑰走在路上，两个半醉的大人没有操心剩下的玫瑰该怎么安置，也许明天可以再去做个市场调查。

 

 

罗伊斯安置好了花了，抢先占领卫生间，最后洗澡的人要承担起开洗衣机的职责。

 

皮什切克把家里晃了一圈，不仔细看，根本看不出刚刚这个地方遭受了一场扫荡。把沙发上的抱枕摆好位置，扶正了酒柜里的歪扭的红酒瓶。扯两张湿纸巾抹干净边角灰尘，实在是没事做了才在沙发前坐下。

 

那瓶啤酒是当地小酒厂生产。在超市只会出现在货架的边角位，打折促销这事跟它没关系。超市员工换了一轮班，能不能帮忙找到这个牌子的酒是其次，露出疑惑神情，列举出大把发音相似牌子来回答询问是常有的事。

 

没有特别好喝，麦芽味重，吞咽下去舌根会泛起苦味。出黑啤的牌子多的是，在超市随便打开冰箱拿出一罐啤酒都比它好喝。 有段时间，皮什切克出差去到任何一个地方，先去超市找这个牌子的酒，有多少卖多少，通常超市存货不过两箱，他就买了发DHL送回家，路上碎了也不心疼。最盛时冰箱里塞满了这个牌子的啤酒，经过就开一支喝两口剩下全倒掉。再后来跑来了几家超市都找不到，问了一圈才知道，啤酒销量不好，停产了。 

 

喝一支少一只，喝酒的方式依旧不改奢侈，最后一箱的酒瓶躺在了垃圾站的回收箱里，真的就没了。其实也还有，就躺在酒柜里，隔壁放着红酒香槟威士忌，独占一个展示柜位，带玻璃门的。

他第一次知道这个牌子的啤酒是因为罗伊斯把啤酒送给他。假期去乡下玩时带回来手信，整个办公室的都有。一群人凑热闹，说带来带去多麻烦，在中午干脆直接开了碰杯喝了。

 

于是午休时间一到，他借口有事跑了。那瓶啤酒被他偷偷摸摸的带回家，放在酒柜里，朝见晚见，日思夜想。有些人、有些事光是知道他存在，光是看看就很开心，不受左右也没办法。那瓶酒是这样了，罗伊斯也是这样。

 

偶尔酒瘾犯了就把酒请下来。挂在墙上的电视倒影出遥遥举杯的身影，敬你我敬人生道途，一腔孤勇。

 

后来还是把酒给喝了。赢了一年两度的竞标会，整个办公室直接翘班去庆祝，他这个副经理都逃不过毒手，更别说罗伊斯。一口气灌了自己三瓶啤酒后，嗓子都是哑的，不知道吐了谁一身。被人搀扶着丢在角落，点了一杯冰水。更早倒下的罗伊斯挂在隔壁一张吧台椅上，桌面上摆着喝剩的半杯橙汁。

 

酒保不知道见证了多少次他们部门拆店一样的庆祝活动，给他冰水里还放了个茶包。茶包没有泡出味，只是一个摆设，但是喝下去胃里一阵翻腾，终于放出了膨胀的酒气。

 

动静有点大，隔壁椅子上的瘫软的物体动了动，伸手挂在吧台试图把自己挂靠的地方从椅子挪到桌子上。皮什切克自己也站不稳，还是走前伸手扶一把。收回手时，手上湿漉漉，他能确定这不是杯壁的水汽。

 

他站了好一会才知道自己该做什么，于是脱下来外套盖在罗伊斯的头上，拍拍他的背说“走的时候我喊你”这就是他能做的。

 

高脚椅之间相隔五十厘米，冰水和橙汁则更短一些。人与人之间还没出现一把准确可用的直尺，该问什么该说什么，近了会不会吓跑，远了会不会留不住。坐在旁边，坐下外套盖在哭泣的人的头上，似乎是现阶段的最优选择。

 

除了自己和当事人，没人知道，说不定当事人醒来也忘了发生什么。没关系，一片森林能隐藏起一棵树，无数的秘密里自然能隐藏起一个新的秘密。

 

家里远的、不省人事的就近在酒店开房睡过去一晚，他被人塞进的士送回来公寓，他自己都忘了怎么和保安打招呼走进电梯。第二天醒来，躺在了沙发上，头疼欲裂，抬眼看到酒柜展示格空了，心头一跳，低头看到地上躺着一个空啤酒瓶。

 

比以往有进步，他喝完了一整只不好喝的啤酒。

 

 

没过多久，新添的玫瑰花就彻底融入了客厅了，要不是罗伊斯每天上门换水换药，皮什切克真的再也不会注意到它。

 

即便有阿司匹林，被摘下枝头的玫瑰也留不久。忘了在第几天，他不过是轻轻地碰碰了开得正盛花瓣招展的玫瑰，这个动作触发了遥控按钮引发了一场爆炸，原本牢牢抓紧花蒂的花瓣“哗啦”的在枝头散落，在他的指尖下起了一场暴雨。

 

皮什切克张张嘴想要描述全过程，眨眨眼，不知道该从哪个步骤开始，是他无心的碰了花朵还是阿司匹林的药效有限。

 

罗伊斯利索多了，直接从酒瓶里拔出了光秃枝条丢进了垃圾桶。第二天他准时上门，手上提着一盆盆栽。

 

带着小花苞的盆栽被安置在阳台。罗伊斯拿着装着清水暂时冒充的喷水壶的废弃香水瓶给花喷水。皮什切克放弃追问香水瓶从哪翻出的，他又是怎么打开香水瓶的。

 

阳台除了洗衣机晾衣杠又新添新成员，还没有说明书和售后服务可以求助“我不会养花。”

 

“我也不会”罗伊斯理直气壮“慢慢学就好了。要不要去问问做作业的小摊主们，我记得有人家里开花店“

 

公寓离酒吧对面的小公园不远，他们决定走过去，中途绕了路，经过垃圾站。今天恰好是回收日，适合丢掉一些可回收物品，例如空酒瓶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：周五脑内单曲了一天钟无艳，然而写出来的也就跟”让我决定我的快乐 那须得你的允许 我都爱下去”这句歌词沾边了


End file.
